


The First Kiss

by emynn (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been waiting for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Kiss

They sat in stillness, silent.

Severus could see a tic working in Harry’s jaw. His shoulders were stiff; Severus was unaccustomed to seeing him so tense.

The clock struck midnight.

They were both waiting. Severus knew they’d never leave the room without it happening. 

And yet, still here they sat.

Harry coughed.

Fortunately, Severus was a man of action.

In one swift movement, he pulled Harry towards him, kissing him firmly. Harry’s lips were soft and so very warm as they moved beneath Severus’.

They parted, breaths coming in harsh gasps.

Then, they fell into each other’s arms once more.


End file.
